Your not Alone
by LittleMeghan16
Summary: After what happen in the past…I can't handle life any long." I looked at my bruised arm. Gill wrapped his hand around it. "Angie, your not alone, I'll promise to help you forget all about your parents and protect you no matter what happen to you."
1. Angie's Runaway

**A Chase X Angela/Akari X Gill Fanficition:**

**You're Not Alone**

_**Summary:** "After what happen in the past…I can't handle life any long." I looked at my bruised arm. Gill wrapped his hand around it. I looked deep into his eyes as he gave me a little smile. "Angie, You're not alone. I'll promise to help you forget those memory of your parents and that I'll always be by your side to protect you." I smiled as he gripped me into a bear hug. I sank into his warmth and smiled. Maybe I was never alone the whole time._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked through the busy streets alone at night. It raining hard asI made my way toward the port as fast as possible. I'm a 5 year old girl who decided to runaway from home to search for my missing brother, Kevin, who also ranaway from home 2 years ago.

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my arm. My arm was covered with bruises from both of my parents. That's right, my parents gave me those bruises on my arm. Although, Kevin's are way worse. We were beaten up by our own parents. Kevin calls it Child Abuse but I call it, a Pain in the ass. Both of us never done anything wrong, but for no reason they would beat us up. Sometimes they'll yell at us as well.

I began walking a bit faster. All I had was a backpack filled with a book, pillow, blanket, important things, and my teddy bear. I hold on to a map to the dock, which is soaking wet from the rain. Inside my pockets was some money for the boat ride that Kevin also gave me and a letter from him.

By the time I got to the dock, I was guessing it was midnight. I walked toward the lady who stood behind the counter. She looked at me weridly as I told her that I want one ticket to Castanet Island while I place the money out. The lady just blinked at me, counted my money and then handed me the ticket. Without saying another word, I took the ticket and made my way to the boat. There stood the captain of the boat gathering everyone's ticket. The sign beside him says:_ Heading to Castanet Island. _I walked toward him, gave him my ticket and enter the boat.

Once I got on the boat, I decided to sit far away from the othr people. Once I found a good seat where no one can see me. I took out Kevin's letter which was in my pocket all the time. _Angela, I'm out in Castanet Island. I am right now living with a family that owns a Inn. When I told them about you and that your on your way here, they said that your more than welcome to come over and live with them as well as me. They have a daughter name Maya who is about your age, and a son name Chase who is a year older than you. I didn't attach the map to the Inn for you cause I'll be waiting for you at the port in the city. Leave the house at 10pm or earlier and make sure you catch the last boat at midnight. I'll meet you at the City Port at 6am. I'll be waiting for you! Kevin. _Before I left, I wore him a note and told a bird to give it to him. Kevin was only 5 years old when he ranaway from home. The same age as when I ranaway.

I looked out my window and sighed. The boat ride was at least six hours long which means I'll be there at 6am at least. I don't barely feel like sleeping and I wasn't tired at all not even after my long walk in the rain. 6 hours went by pretty fast as I just sat in a chair the whole time. I stood up from my seat and made my way to the exit. As I got there, the boat had finally stopped. Instead of holding onto to that map, I hold onto my teddy bear. I waited for everyone to get off the boat first, ignoring everyone staring at me and talking about me. Once the last person got off the boat, I walked out. From the bridge connected to the boat to the port, I saw a strange car and two people. I ran as fast as I can off the bridge and into the port. As I was inside the port, I saw a familiar boy standing in front of me. It was Kevin. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Kevin!"

"Hey Angie. Wow, your so big now." I blushed at his own comment.

"Thanks." That's when it hit me. I studied at Kevin's face now. He had short neat brown hair, and hazel eyes. There wasn't any bruises on his face anymore but there was a couple on his arms and legs. Compare us two now, we barely look like brothers or sisters at all. "You look different..."

"Oh?"

"Last time I saw you, you had bruises all over you."

"Oh well, the Doctor healed me up pretty fast. He got rid of at least all the bruises on my face, but not that many on my arms and legs." We began walking outside toward the strange car. I looked up and Kevin for a moment and sighed.

"So, how did you find out about the Inn?"

"Well, two years ago when I ranaway from home, I caught the 6pm boat. So I didn't get there till like midnight. As I got off the boat at around midnight there was a huge storm. I was so tired because I didn't get any sleep on the boat ride, and I barely got anything to eat. I just randomly past out in front of some strange building. I woke up and found myself inside a strange room. Sitting beside me was a girl about your age named Maya, and a boy who was a year younger then us named Chase. We introduced each other as Maya went to go tell her mom that I was awake. When Maya and her mom enter my room, I blinked. After the introduction of her mom, I went into the bathroom to take a shower and I realize that all of my bruises on my face were gone and the ones on my legs and arms were fading away. They innkeeper and her family took great care of me. I go to the school across the road from the Inn with Chase and Maya during the weekdays. And go to church with them as well on Sundays."

"Oh...I see. I had to walk back and forth between home and school every single day."

"Isn't that like an hour walk?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, everything went pitch black as I fell to the ground, well I guess I could say I collaspe and Kevin caught.

"Angie? Are you alright? Wake up! Please Angie, open your eyes." The words went in and out of my head.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up. As some strange dream poped into my head_. I was running super fast toward a strange looking car. I screamed as Kevin looked at me. "It's alright Angie! We'll get you to the clinic at home soon enough." Suddenly I was inside a car my head rested on Kevin's lap as Kevin face was pale, he looked at the window with no expression on his face. _

_"How is she going so far?" Asked a low voice in the front seat, he was looking through the mirror in front of us. Kevin lean his head down and looked at my pale face. _

_"She's gotten even paler. She's unconscious. She's probably really weak."_

_"I bet she didn't fall asleep during the boat ride, just like you did when you first came here."_

_"Yeah. I guess."_

_Soon after a while of driving. I heard the door open and close again as Kevin lifted me up and carried me into a strange building. I screamed. Suddenly I saw two kids who were at the door way. One was small, about my age who had orange hair tied into a pigtail and blue eyes. The boy was possibly a year old than me who short messy orange hair and purple eyes. I scream louder. The two kids looked at me in horror as Kevin just looked down again. "Be quiet Angie, your scaring my new friends. It's alright, we're safe now. Don't worry, we'll get you fix up soon."_

_The two kids looked gave each other confusing signals and went to go find their mom. There stood a tall women. She had orange hair and purple eyes. She was talking to Kevin as I was soon carried up the stairs. The two kids followed Kevin up the stairs and into some strange room. Suddenly I saw another man dressed in white, probably a doctor...or a angel? No deffinally not a angel. The man sat on the side of the bed and looked at me. "What a pretty young girl with lots of bruises on her face, arms and legs."_

_"thanks."_

_"What's her name? How old is she?"_

_"Her name is Angela, Angie for short. And she's only 5 years old. She's my little sister who I just picked up from the City Port. I think she was pretty weak since she ranaway from home, just like me." Suddenly I felt something burning on the skin of my face. I sceamed and kicked and tried to push the thing away. Then I felt someone pinning my arms. _

_"It's alright Angie." __Suddenly everything went pitchen black again. _

A couple of hours later, I woke up and sprung straight up. I found myself in a pink room filled with toys. Doll houses, Dolls, and other girly stuff. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "Angie! Thank goodness! Your finally awake." I turned and saw Kevin.

"Kevin, where am I?"

"Your at the Inn. Our new home. In Maya's room."

"Who's Maya?" Suddenly I saw one of the kids from my dream. The kid poke her head from the door and smiled at me as she walked closer to me.

"Hi! I'm Maya." She said.

"I'm Angela...Angie for short."

"Ah yes. Kevin said something about you a couple of hours ago. Did you really runaway from home just like Kevin did?"

"Yeah." Suddenly I saw the other kid from my dream. He carried a tray full of food.

"Okay Maya that's enough." He said.

"Aww."

"Go run along."

"This is my room though."

"I don't care, mom told me to come here in the first place." Maya stomp her foot and glared at him.

"Fine. You only have 30 mintues. I'm counting. Since afterall, this is **MY **room. And she is **MY **guest." I watch as Maya stormed off. The boy looked at me and smiled as he sat on the side of the bed beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore." The boy chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I apologize about my little sister's behavior. I'm Chase by the way."

"I'm Angela, but please call me Angie."

"Ok. So...anyways...I bought you something food to eat."

"Oh thanks."

"Your welcome." Chase place his hand on my face and smiled. "Such a pretty face."

"Uh...Thanks. But it's probably full of bruises and all." Chase blinked twice.

"Actually, it isn't. Before it was. But now, it's cute as an angel."

"It is?"

"Oh yes. You wanna take a look."

I nodded my head yes, as Chase took the tray. He told Kevin to take it back to the kitchen. Kevin nodded his head and did what he was told. Then Chase took my hand and pulled me up and walked me to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the window. I look pretty much like Kevin, but his hair is darker. I had light chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. There wasn't a single bruise on my face. I soon then let my hair down from it being up into a pony tail for such a long time. Then I looked at Chase with a smiled on my face. Chase blushed. "You looked prettier with your hair down." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Chase then grabbed my hand and walked with me down to the lobby. He introduced me to his father, Jake and his grandmother, Yolanda. I smiled. Kevin looked at me and grunted. I gave him a confuse looked, but Kevin just ignored it. Colleen soon then suggest us that I should go explore town a bit. Chase promise me that he'll do that tomorrow morning. After dinner, Chase and Kevin went to go do their things. Maya looked at me and smiled. "You want to go watch some television?"

"Sure!"

"Okay."

Maya then grabbed my arm and took me toward the living room. We both sat on the sofa. Maya turned on the family's 50" flat screen television. She looked at me and smiled. "So I guess we're a family now."

"Yeah."

"I apologizes about Chase. Although, I never saw him act like that ever in his life."

"You should know, your his sister."

"Yeah. I know. But he never shows that kind of expression to anyone."

"Hmm...strange."

"Yeah. I guess."

Maya began flipping through the channels. I watch as every television show on the screen goes all fuzzy because of Maya going through every channel. Five minutes went by as we gave up and went back to Maya's and my new room. We began playing with dolls. I smiled. "I remember having all these dolls back at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have lots of toys at home, but I only bought my teddy bear here."

"Oh..You can share with me."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Just then there was a loud boom.

"What was that?"

"Oh that's just Chase and Kevin playing video games."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Chase has a room full of video games that he bought with his own money from the city. While I spent all my money on dress up things and dolls."

"Oh...I like dolls and dress up clothing. But what I really love the most, is video games."

"Oh, I see. I don't like video games."

I stood up and walked toward Chase's room. There was a louder boom. I stood beside the door as they were playing go karts. Chase looked at me and smiled. "Hey Angie! Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah."

"You wanna play?"

"I love to." Just then Kevin lean toward Chase and whispered something. Chase whispered something back and then looked at me with a cheeky smile.

"Wanna race? Kevin told me your a expert at video games especially at go karting."

"You said it.

"I will warn ya. I'm an expert as well."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on sista!"

I sat beside Chase and began racing. I just hold my console still and just controlling my fingers but Chase was moving all over the place but I was still at first. Chase lean forward trying to get faster. But I just pressed a button and my car went faster. I got to the finish in less than two minutes while Chase cross the finish line in like less than 3 mintues. I raised one eyebrow and looked at Chase. "Not bad timing."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." We were intruppted by Kevin's laughter.

"Oh man Chase, you got beaten by a girl in a video game."

"Dude, not cool!"

"It's not cool having a "girl" beat you in a video game." Chase looked at the carpet and blushed.

"I guess that's true." Chase then looked up at me and smiled. "Maybe she can teach me the proper way of this game."

"What? Are you joking? If people sees you two together they'll think you completely flip!"

"So, at least it's better than feeling like an idiot if another person beat me on this game."

"I guess your right." Kevin looked at me and smiled. "Well sis, are you going to teach him the proper way?" Just then someone came into the room. Colleen stood near the doorway. We both turned around as she gave us a little smile.

"OKay you three, time for bed." She said.

"Alright mom." Said Chase, Colleen smiled and made her way back downstairs to the lobby. Chase looked at me and sighed. "I guess we'll have to do it tomorrow after the tour around the Island."

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yeah. See ya."

I got up and ran out of the room. I made my way back to Maya's room. Maya was sitting on her bed, dressed in her pajamas and was leaning on the wall. She looked up at me and smiled. Then she pointed to bed. I turned to look at them as I saw three different piles of clothes. Maya explain to me that they were clothes that her mom bought for me. I looked at them and smiled. The first pile was our school uniforms. The spring/summer uniform was a white short sleeve shirt with a red tie, red skirt, and black Mary-Jane shoes with either black or white socks. The fall/winter uniform was black long sleeve shirt with a white collar that comes with the same black tie, the same red skirt but a bit longer and black boots. There was also a coat with a matching hat for the fall/winter. Then the uniform for Sunday was a red and black plaid dress, and black Mary-Jane shoes with either black stocking for the fall/winter and black socks for the spring/summer. There was also red ribbons for your hair. The second pile was average clothing. There was plenty of jeans, hair accessories, shirts (both long sleeves and short sleeves), dresses, skirts, and shoes. And then the third pile was my pajamas. There was a white night gown with matching slippers for the spring/summer and a silky pink long sleeve pajamas set and cute pink bunny slippers for the fall/winter. I looked at Maya and smiled. "There so cute!"

"I know...although they upgrade the uniforms as we get older. The middle school uniforms are the same thing but in blue and more things added to it more teens. And then high school the same as the other two but light brown and way more older than the others."

"Oh that nice to hear then."

I quickly grabbed my pajamas and walked out toward the bathroom. Once I was inside, I change my clothes and put on my silky pink pajamas, exchange my socks for my bunny slippers, brushed my hair, seprated them into two section and tied them in braids, brush my teeth and splash cold water on my face. Suddenly I heard someone throwing up. I gasp as I swung open the door and saw Chase as he collapse on the floor beside the barf. I gasp as I ran toward him and started shaking him. "Chase?" I said as I began shaking him. He groaned a bit. That's when I had a idea. "KEVIN!" I shouted. Kevin ran toward his bedroom door and looked at me.

"What?"

"Something wrong with Chase." Kevin looked at the barf beside me, then at Chase, then back at the barf and finally at me.

"Oh no, this is bad."

"What is?"

"I'll explain later. But first of all I'm going to find Colleen."

"But she n-"

"I know where she is! For now, stay with Chase until I get back."

I nodded my head as Kevin went down the stairs. I lay Chase down and place his head on my lap. I looked at Chase's pale face for a moment. A few seconds went by, Maya was probably sleeping and Kevin was still out. Suddenly Chase eyes open a little. "...A-Angie..."

"Chase, it'll be alright, stay strong! Kevin gone out to look for Colleen." Suddenly Chase eyes shut again and he became paler. "Chase!" Then, Kevin came up with Colleen. Her face went pale.

"Oh no! This is bad. Kevin, call Dr. Jin. I bet this was Maya's fault again. I'll talk to her tomorrow about this. Angie, you better get some sleep. I'll take care of Chase for now."I nodded my head and took off to bed.

As time went by, I heard the doctor doing something to Chase through the walls. I heard Chase groaning and moaning a bit. Then a loud scream. I gasp. Then I went to the chair beside the window and sat there looking at the sky a bit. I looked down at my necklace for a moment. Then I place my hands over it for a few seconds and close my eyes. I pray to make sure that Chase was alright. Then a tear trickle down my cheek. "Please, I beg you, keep Chase safe." I whispered then I went to my bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I thought of doing a love triangle for once with Chase, Angela, and Gill. _

_Chase and Gill are best friends...  
Chase loves Angela...  
Angela and Gill love each other?..._

_And if you have realize, the uniform was a idea from Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy, a anime show (Japanese Animation Show)_


	2. The News

**Chapter 2 - The News**

Maya came marching into the bedroom and slammed the door really loud. I sprung up and looked the time. It was 6:00am. I groaned as I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. Maya looked at me with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry for waking you up." She squeaked. I looked out the window and sighed.

"It's okay. What's wrong? It's not like you to bring a storm cloud inside the house on this beautiful day."

"Mom yelled at me for poisoning Chase."

"Well, you almost killed him."

"It must be my cooking."

I didn't bother asking her about her cooking so I just got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and hit the bathroom. I untied the braids, took off my pajamas and took a quick shower. Once I got out of the shower I quickly dried myself and then a got change into some comfy jeans, a pink t shirt and jean jacket with little pink pom-pom tied onto the zipper. I exchange my slippers for a pair of pink socks. Blow dried my hair and tied it into two low pigtails, with a pink pom-pom hair elastic. I soon then walked downstairs. Colleen was standing behind the counter with a giant book open. I walked toward her. "Good morning Colleen."

"Good morning Angie."

"How's Chase?"

"He's fine. He just got really bad food poisoning."

"Is it alright if I go check on him?"

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, you should go talk to Yolanda about making him breakfast."

"Okay." I quickly skipped toward the kitchen. Yolanda was there humming a beautiful tune. "Good morning Yolanda."

"Morning Angie."

"Colleen told me to come here about making Chase breakfast."

"Oh yes. I thought it would be nice if you would like to cook Chase breakfast and then go a deliver it to him."

"That sounds like a awesome idea."

Yolanda laughed as she got me started with the pancake batter. I looked at the recipe book and follow the instruction carefully. Then I place them on the flat pan and flipped them every 5 minutes. Then I place the pancakes on the plate, added syrup and butter. Then I began making eggs. Sunny-side up style. I quickly cracked one egg into the pan and place the lid over top while I start off making teh bacon. Yolanda looked at my pancake and was surprise by the perfection of it. Then I took another plate, put the egg on the plate andrepeated the same thing with the second egg. I took some chopstick to flip the bacon. Then I open the bread box, took out the loaf of bread, cut it into fine slices and flop them into the toaster. Then I carried the same plate with the first egg andplot the second one beside it to make eyes. I took the chopsticks again and picked up the bacon and place them onto the plate, I arrange the bacon to make it a happy face and then place the plate onto teh tray with the pancakes. Yolanda looked at my "Happy Breakfast" and laughed. When the toast popped out of the toaster I took the toast, place them on a different plate and then butter them. Then last I took a glass cup and filled it up with freshly squeezed orange juice. I place the plate of toast and the glass of orange juice onto the tray and added a fork and a knife and a little note that says: _I hope you enjoy your tasty breakfast that I made for you. Hope you feel better soon. Angie_. I looked at Yolanda and smiled. "So what do you think?"

"You did a very good job. Your a natural at cooking."

"Why thank you. When I lived with my parents and Kevin, I was the one who cooked three square meals for them a day."

"Oh, so your mom never cooks."

"No."

"Ah, well anyways. Hope Chase likes your cooking. Good luck giving it to him."

"Okay."

I went upstairs to Chase's bedroom. I silently open the. Chase was there sleeping. So I walked toward his night stand which was empty and place the tray there. Then I left the room quietly and made my way back to the kitchen to make my own breakfast.

After breakfast Maya and I went around the place to introduce me to all the people in town. Then by the time we got back, it was time for lunch. So Maya and I sat at our table. Then something popped into my head. "Hey Maya, where are all the kids in town?"

"Oh! Well, since Saturdays' our only holiday we go usually go to the city and spend between 12 to 15 hours there. We leave town at 7am and we come back between 7pm to 10pm."

"Wow! Spending 12 or more hours at the city."

"Well...there tons of things to do there. Girls spend their time shopping for...well...'Girly' Stuff' and the boys go shopping for 'Boys' Things'"

"How come you guys aren't going?"

"Well, since Chase had food poisoning, it's best if he stays here. Kevin looking after him since mom and the others are out running errands. And I'm here giving you a tour around Town since Chase wasn't able to do it. We mainly introduced you to all the adults here. And Colleen got us excuse for School tomorrow for no reason."

"Oh okay." Suddenly Maya's stomach growled. She blushed.

"Ooh, I'm starving! And no ones here to cook us lunch. Yolanda gone out to the city to buy more ingredients. And Chase isn't feeling so well."

"Relax, I can cook you something to eat." I watch as Maya's face brighten up.

"Can you really?"

"Yeah. Hang on, I'll be right back."

I got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen. I open a recipe book for lunch and flipped through the pages. Suddenly I saw Chase and Kevin coming downstairs. Chase went into the kitchen to put the tray full of dirty dishes in the sink and looked at me while I was in the fridge looking for some food. Once I found the ingredients for my sandwiches I place them on the chopping board on the counter. I turned on the stove and began boiling the water for the soup. "Angie, Do you need some help with the cooking?" I looked at Chase for a moment and smiled.

"I'm fine on my own. I've cook on my own hundreds of times so I'm pretty use to cooking in a kitchen by myself without supervision."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Chase then left me alone in the kitchen as I began slicing 8 slices of bread, 2 on 4 different plates. Next, I began slicing the ham and placing them on 4 slices of bread. Then, I added some cheese onto the ham. Then I added the other things that goes on a sandwich. Once the four sandwiches were done, I place the other slice together and continue onto the soup. I decided to make my own homemade soup that I would always make at home. Once that was done, I pour some into 4 bowls and then place the bowls onto the tray. I turned off the stove, and put the leftover ingredients back into the fridge. I pour some juice into the 4 glass cup and place them onto the tray. I added a spoon and a napkin to each tray. Then I place them onto the counter for Chase and the other to get it. Then I grabbed my tray and sat beside Maya. We all ate in silent until Colleen came back in. "Oh, I see you guys made your own lunch."

"Yeah, Angie made it by herself." Said Maya.

"And it's really delicious! Better than my cooking." Said Chase. I blushed.

"Well if that's so? Anyways, my friend and her boyfriend live in a ranch just outside of town." Said Colleen. "I was thinking that maybe, Kevin and Angie would like to live with them. Since there pretty lonely." Kevin and I both exchange glances and then looked back at Colleen.

"Uhh...Kevin...It's your choice." I said looking at Kevin. Kevin looked at me confusingly.

"What? Why me?"

"Because your the oldest. And we have to agree on going together. Cause I don't want to go alone if your planning on not going."

"Okay, okay, fine I'll decide." Kevin thought for a moment. Then gave looked at me and nodded his head yes. "We'll go."

"Is that what you really want?" Asked Colleen

"Yeah, we can't just live here with you guys for the rest of our lives. We're go and meet our new foster parents."

"Okay. After lunch we'll go meet them."

"Okay."

After lunch Colleen took me and Kevin to the little ranch outside of town. Once we got there, I looked amazingly at the place. There was a beautiful built manor. On the west side there was a river and the east side was all hills. There was a dirt plot beside the river growing vegetables and some fruits. The plot in the middle was growing flowers. And the plot in the east were trees. There was a beautiful horse stable and a animal barn in front of the grassy pasture. And a chicken coop beside the chicken pasture. A young women stood in the flower garden. She had short light brown hair and chocolate brown eye. And the young man had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. I looked at them quietly and lean in toward Kevin. "Why do they look familiar?"

"I don't know...one thing for sure, it's not mom and dad. There just foster parents."

"I know but they look like mom and dad."

"As long as you forget about them then everything will be fine." I looked as Colleen went over to go talk to the young lady. Then the lady looked at us and smiled. Colleen looked at them and then back at lady.

"Oh yes, Molly this is Angie and Kevin. They've been living with us for a while now."

"Hello."I said silently.

"Good afternoon." Said Kevin. Molly squatted down at us and smiled.

"I would love to have these kids as my foster children."

"That would be lovely. The two kids ran away from their parents because they never treated them properly." Said Colleen. Molly stood up and looked at her.

"Is that so? Well then I promise you that me and Kasey will take great care of these people."

"Okay so they'll move in tomorrow. And you know about the school routine right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay. So tomorrow morning will be the deadline."

"Sounds good!"

Colleen walked us back to the Inn. Chase and Maya looked at us sadly for a moment. Kevin and I both looked at each other and both burst into laughter. Colleen stared at us weirdly. As we both walked toward Chase and Maya. "Oh come on you guys. It's not the end of the world or something. We'll be fine with our new family." Said Kevin.

"Yeah, Cheer up! You guys can always help us pack and stuff." I said. Maya and Chase looked at each other than back at us.

"I guess your right." Said Maya.

"Yeah, what so bad about having our best friends leaving us? Beside, it's not too far away from here." Said Chase.

That night, Maya gave me one of her old suitcases that I didn't barely need anymore and packed all my clothing in it. Then we went to bed so I can wake up early in the morning to make everyone breakfast before I leave the Inn.


	3. Princess Snowdrop, Cookies and Cream

**Chapter 3 - Princess Snowdrop, Cookies and Cream **

The next day, I woke up bright and early as I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and tip toe into the bathroom. Kevin was waiting outside already. He wore a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and white socks. I walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, got change, blow dried my hair, did my hair, brush my teeth, wash my face, gathered all my things and walked out the bathroom door. I quickly place my pajamas on my suitcase and left. I wore a pair of jeans, a red and white stripe blouse with a white undershirt underneath and white socks. My light chocolate brown hair was tied into two low pigtails with the red ribbons.

I began walking downstairs with Kevin as we both decided to make breakfast for everyone as a thank you. When we got downstairs I looked at the time on the clock. It was 5:00am. I looked at Kevin and nodded. Kevin went to the table we all usually sit and eat and began setting the table. I began making breakfast for everyone. once I was done, I looked at the meal and smiled. It was just like the meal I made for Chase yesterday. I looked at the time again. 5:55am. Perfect timing. I place the trays on the table as Kevin place them on each chair. Just then Colleen and the other all march down the stairs. When they reach the dining room they all gasp. "Did you guys really did this all by yourself?" Asked Colleen.

"Yes. To show our appreciation for raising us." Said Kevin.

"I thought it would be nice to tell you guys for letting us live here even though I stayed here for a really short period of time." I said.

Everyone smiled at the beautiful meal I made as we all sat down and enjoy our delicious meal. After the meal, Kevin and I went upstairs while everyone was cleaning the dishes. I carried my bear and pulled my suitcase out of the room. I looked at my room one last time and made my way downstairs. Kevin was already at the front door. Molly and Kasey were also at the front door. I smiled. Then I turned to Colleen and the others. I walked toward them and smiled. "Thank you for all the hard work looking after me and Kevin." I said.

"Your welcome Angie, come back anytime."

"I will."

Then we both made our way back to the ranch. As we were walking, Kasey was talking to Kevin about the animals. While I was talking to Molly about gardening. By the time we got to the ranch. I realize things were completely different. There was no flowers or vegetable or even frutis. And the animals were no where in sight. Kevin and I exchange glances and then looked up at Molly and Kasey. The animals were in the barn and that the crops were already harvested and today was the day to plant new crops. Molly also told us that there was no school today because it was a holiday.

Molly and Kasey both took us inside to give us a little tour. The living room was mostly white furniture. White walls, white ceiling, white couches, white tables, white curtains. Everything was white. Just then four very young beagles and two older beagles came walking in. Molly told us that the two older beagles were named Biscuit and Autumn but their pups don't have a name and that she wants us to name them. Kevin named his Koodo and I named mine Bell. Then we both agreed to name the other Fido andRogers. Then we continue our tour around the house. Everything was usually white. Then we made our way upstairs and into the bedroom. The first room we went into was Molly's and Kasey's. There room was huge filled with Louis XIV furniture. Then we walked into Kevin new room. I looked at Kevin's expression as his mouth flew wide open. His room was bigger than Molly's and Kasey's room filled with Red Velvet furniture. I loved the furniture but all that Kevin notice was the giant flat screen TV connected to all the video games that he and Chase could ever think of. I looked at him strangely. _All he cares about is video games. Big deal! Girls like me cares about looks, clothes, make up and accessories. _Kevin stayed in he is room as Molly took me to my new room. Molly got to my bedroom door and smiled. "Get ready little princess, your new room is going to make you feel like a movie star." I looked at her confusingly. Molly just smiled and turned the door knob as the door open itself. I walked in and looked at my huge bedroom. It was twice the size bigger than Molly's, Kasey's and Kevin's bedroom put together. The bedroom was filled with furniture from any 5 star hotel that a singer or even an actor/actress would stay in during their nights. I felt like screaming but I kept my mouth shut. I turned around and saw Molly still near the door. "So...what do you think?"

"I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Then I notice three doors beside my bed. Then Molly walked into my room. "The first door is the bathroom, the second door is the dressing room and the third door the closet."

"How's big my closet?"

"Really big."

Molly took my hand and took me into the closet. When she opened it. I looked at it amazingly. It was huge filled with clothing from the roof to the cielling. Molly took the remote control and gave it to me. She explain about the remote as I pressed the "Organize" button. Suddenly my suitcase was lifted up to the celling to get all my clothes organized.

After all that explaining, I've gotten used to my new closet...or I think I have. Before Molly left, she told me about the phone and the intercom. After that, she left. I sat on my couch and turned on my 56 inch flatscreen TV. I grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. Nothing exciting was on. Just then the buzzer on my intercom went off. I pressed the talk button. "Yes?"

"Hey, so now you how to work the intercom."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, phone call line 1 for you."

"Okay thanks. I'll get to it straight away." I turned off the intercom, went to my phone and pressed Line 1. "Hello?"

"Hey Angie, it's Maya."

"Oh hey, Was sup?"

"Bored. The Inn pretty much boring now that you and Kevin left."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so what have you've been doing lately?"

"Just finish a tour around the house. Hanging out in my new bedroom."

"Oh cool. So I'm guessing you don't have to do any Ranch work then."

"I might give it a try."

"Oh okay. School starts tomorrow."

"Tomorrow my first day."

"Oh that's right. Nervous?"

"Yeah." I can hear Chase chuckling in the background

"Hey, tell Chase I can hear him chuckling in the background." Maya giggled.

"Will do." Just then the intercom buzzed again.

"Oh hang on a bit." I pressed the phone on my shoulder and turned on the intercom. "Hello?"

"Angie, What are you doing right now?" Molly asked through the intercom.

"Talking on the phone with Maya."

"Tell Maya that you have to go. Kevin wants you downstairs so Kasey can give you two a tour around the Ranch."

"Oh okay. I'll tell her straight away." I turned off the intercom and went back to the phone. "Sorry Maya I have to go."

"Oh okay. Well see ya soon." Said Maya.

I hung up, got off from the couch and walked out of my bedroom. I walked toward the front door. Kevin stood there with Kasey by my side. The 4 pups raced toward us. Placing their little paws on my lap. I kneel down to scratch Bell's ears. Then we soon made our ways outside. Kasey and Molly were outside as well. After the tour Kevin and Kasey went into the barn to fetch the animals. Molly went to her garden and I decided to play with the dogs for a while. I took a little chew toy and began play around with it with Bell. Bell barked happily as I giggled quietly to myself.

Bell began to barked. Then came the footsteps on the dirty road. I grabbed Bell before he could run up to the stranger. I stood up and saw a young boy about my age walking to our front door. He wore a white suit and and black shoes. He brushed his light blond hair out of his eyes, even though his hair is really short. I blinked. Then once he rang the doorbell, Bell began to bark. The boy looked at me from the corner of his eye but then looked away as the door open. He handed a envelope to Molly and then walked away. Suddenly Bell jumped out of my arms and ran to the boy as fast as her little paws can go. I ran after her and picked up Bell before she jump on her. I looked up at him as he looked back at me with his icy blue eyes. "Sorry about my dog." I said.

"It's fine." Then he handed me a dog leash. "Here, this should help you train your dog." I took the dog leash out of his hands and smile/

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." The boy looked at me with a confuse look. "Your Angela aren't you?"

"Angie." I corrected him. "Kevin's younger sister. I was staying at the Inn for a while." _Mostly for just one night._

"Ah yes, Chase told me about you. He's been talking about you non stop lately."

"Oh."

"Well I better be heading back to the Town Hall. Bye." Without saying goodbye, the young boy began to walk silently toward the path.

"Hey aren't you going to introduced yourself to me!" The boy stopped and turned around to face me.

"You'll find out on your first day tomorrow. Oh and if you see my father, Mayor Hamilton, tell him that I went up to the mountains and try to act all innocent."

"Okay. But what if it doesn't you don't know what he's talking about when he comes to ask you a question about it?"

"Relax, whatever you say, I'll try and act like it has happen and then you can explain it to me at school tomorrow"

"Okay." He smiled a little bit.

"Thanks. Good luck! And I'll meet you outside the school." Then he turned around and began walking down the path toward Town.

I sighed as I watch him disappear from the corner toward Town. _Why wouldn't he tell me his name? Is he shy to? _Then I looked at the leash he gave me. _Why did he gave me this leash? _Suddenly Kevin came jogging beside me. He looked at the dog leash in my hands. "Who gave you that?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"A young boy about my age with light blond hair and icy blue eyes wearing a white suit came here earlier on to give Molly something and then he took off to the Town Hall, I think."

"His name is Gill Hamilton short for Gillian Hamilton. He's Mayor Hamilton's one and only son. He's full of mysteries though."

"Full of mysteries?"

"Yeah, he's the smartest kid in our class. But he barely talks to people. He keeps everything to himself mostly, he doesn't show any expression, no one never saw him smile once. He likes playing games with other people's minds a lot. And he takes alot of things seriously."

"Likes playing games with other people's mind?"

"It's another meaning to 'Messing up people's mind' or 'confusing them'."

"Oh does he do that to anyone?"

"Well he doesn't do it adult, his father who's the Mayor of this place and Chase who is his only best friend. Actually now that I think of it that way, Chase is the only one who saw Gill smile." I remember that sentence that 'Gill person' said. _"Chase told me about you. He's been talking about you non stop lately." What does that mean. Has he mention to all of his friends about me? _

"Chase is his only best friends?"

"Yeah. They've been friends for like 3 years now."

"How old is he?"

"Just turned 6 on Winter 2nd."

I began doing the math with my own fingers. I'm really smart for my own age. I was the smartest kid at school, my old school. Not that I'm bragging or anything. _Gill's older than me by a year...pretty much by like 38 days **(I'll do the calculation in the "author's notes" section)** Which means he's pretty much the same age of Chase. So if their both 6 and they've been best friends for 3 years now. They've met at the age of 3. _Just then Mayor Hamilton came running toward us. He looked at us while taking short and fast breaths. "Have" *pants* "seen" *pants* "Gillian" *pants* "anywhere?" *pants* Kevin and I both exchange glances, shrug our shoulders and then looked back at Mayor Hamilton.

"Sorry sir haven't seen him anywhere?"

"Oh darn!" Then he looked at me for a moment. "Have you seen him? You do know what he looks like right?"

I nodded my head. Then I remember what he had told me. _"You'll find out on your first day tomorrow. Oh and if you see my father, Mayor Hamilton, tell him that I went up to the mountains and act all innocent." "Relax, whatever you say, I'll try and act like it has happen and then you can explain it to me at school tomorrow." _My palms began to sweat._ Should I tell him the truth, or do what Gill told me. _I decided to do what Gill said. I looked at Mayor Hamilton and smiled. "I have seen him. He asked me if he would like to go to the mountain with me but I told him that I couldn't because I was waiting for Kevin so he went up there by himself." I said.

"Why would he go to the mountains?"

"No idea. He never told me."

"Okay thanks. I'll go up there and look for him."

We watch as Mayor Hamilton walked up the mountain top until he vanish from the cliffs. I looked at Kevin who looked back at me. Before I could say something, Koodo, Bell, Fido and Rogers all came running toward us, barking happily. I laughed as I kneel down so they can licked me in the face. Koodo trotted toward Kevin as he kneel down as well to scratch his ears. Then Kasey came out with the unnamed animals outside. They looked really young. Probably new born baby animals. There were two calves, one white with black spots and the other one was light brown. There were two fillies one was a butterscotch color and the other one was completely white, except for the tail and mane. "So these guys were born on the first day of Spring. There not named so maybe Angie can name one calf and a filly. And Kevin can name one calf and one filly." I thought for a moment.

"I want to name the white with black spots calf, Cream. And the filly, Princess." I said. Kevin looked at me weirdly as I looked at him and smiled. Finally, after two whole minutes of giving me a confusing look he finally understand about the names.

"I'm going to name the light brown calf, Cookie. And the foal Snowdrop."

"Princess Snowdrop, Cookies and Cream."

"What perfect names. We have four horses, two females and two males. The two female horses' name are Butterscotch and Angel. And the two male horses' names are Prince and Snowflake." Said Kasey.

Just then Molly came outside. She walked toward me and gave me a little smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I place my hands on top of hers and smiled at the cloudless sky. Then we soon made our way back inside as we all went our separate places. Kevin and I both went upstairs and into our rooms, Kasey went to the living room to read, and Molly went into the kitchen to make dinner.

When I got to the bedroom I sat back down on my couch and turned on the television. Flipping through all the channels. I saw my bag for school tomorrow sitting on the ground. I walked toward it. The bag was a red plaid shoulder bag. I open it and found it empty. I sighed. _Guess I have to stop by the office to get my things._ I sighed as I walked toward Kevin's bedroom. When I enter I saw him looking at his bag. It was a red plaid backpack. I knocked on the door as Kevin turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey. Bored?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same. Nothing really exciting now that school starts tomorrow."

"How about a match in Mairo GoKart?" Kevin looked at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Your on! If you can beat Chase, lets see if you can beat me."

"You got it."

I sat on Kevin's red velvet bed and grabbed the controller. Kevin sat on his red velvet bean bag chair. I clentch onto the controller tightly. I looked at Kevin, then back to the screen and then back at Kevin_. This is it! My first race with Kevin. I better not screw up. He tease Chase that it's not "cool" to have a girl beat him in a video game then I'll beat him and see how he likes it_. I quickly chose my character easily. Which was always Princess Peach. Kevin always chooses Bowser for no reason. Kevin picked a much harder scene which happen to be my favourie. Bowser's Castle. Then the race began. In the end, I won as Kevin came second. I looked at Kevin and laughed at his expression.

Just then Kevin's intercom went off. It was Molly, letting us know that dinner ws ready. I got off from the bed and walked out of Kevin's bedroom. Kevin on the other hand was still sitting on his bean bag chair with his mouth wide open, starring at the blank flatscreen TV. I walked toward him and began shaking him. Like what all little sibblings do, they annoyed their older sibblings. Kevin shook his head and looked at me. "What happen?"

"Uh...I beat you in Mario Go Kart. Then you were starring into space. Mom called you through the intercom and told us that dinner was ready."

"Oh. Okay let's go."

Kevin jolted straight up and headed toward the door. And rushed straight to the staircase. I walked out of his room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. Kasey and Molly were there waiting for us. we sat down and began eating. When I was done, I place my dirty dishes into the sink and went upstairs back to my bedroom. I dialled the Inn and waited until someone picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Inn. Colleen speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi Colleen, it's Angie. Is Maya there?"

"Yes one second."

"I waited for a while. Then I heard Maya's voice on the other line.

"Hey. I swear Luna is a total freak! Like seriously, she called me fat because I eat so much."

"Who's Luna?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that your new here and that you don't know any of the kids here."

"It's okay."

"Anyways, Luna's one of the girls who goes to our school. She the double P's at our school. She's not very smart though."

"Oh so she's the most prettiest and most popular girl at school."

"You know about this?"

"Yeah, we had it at my old school."

"Oh."

"So if she's a double P. I might have a better chance of taking away her spotlight."

"Oh what are you?"

"BRS."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

We spent hours talking on the phone until Molly came into my room to tell me it was bedtime. I told Maya that I had to go, hung up, got into my pajamas, braided my hair and went to bed. Tomorrow is a brand new day. My first day of school. I'll be meeting new people my age or older. Even though I already met one kid older than me, and that's Gill. _Full of mysteries? Likes playing with people's mind. What kind of guy is he? A creep? _

* * *

_Author's Notes: There you have it. Gill's introduction. I might as well do the calculaton that Angie did for Gill's age._

_Gill's birthday is on Winter 2nd. There's 30 days in a season. 30-2=28 days left. Add 10 days since Angie's birthday is on Spring 10th. That's 38 days in total. Which means, Gill's older than Angie by 38 days._

_Chapter 4 is on it's way._


	4. A Promise Is A Promise

**Chapter 4 - A promise, is a promise. (First Day of School)**

I woke up by the sound of the buzzer on my intercom. I felt like sleeping on my nice cozy bed in my bedroom, but I knew I have to get up or I'll be late for school, especially when it's my first day. I got out of bed and made it just the way I saw it, before I went to sleep on it. And made my way to the bathroom. I quickly untie the braids out of my hair, and hopped into the shower. Then I wrapped myself into a towel and walked toward my dressing room.I found a spare remote control on the bench and pressed the "unfirom" button. There a whole rack full of uniforms came out. I went through the rack and found my uniform. I quickly grabbed it and got change. I blow dried my hair and tied it into two low pigtails with the red ribbon that Colleen gave me. Then I put on my black socks and shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a black long sleeve with a white collar and a red tie to go with it, red plaid skirt, and black socks overtop my black boots. I stepped outside of the dressing room. Grabbed my red plaid shoulder bag and walked out of my bedroom.

I march downstairs and saw Molly, Kasey, and Kevin all in the kitchen already. Kevin was in the same uniform as me but instead of a skirt, he wore a red plaid shorts and he had a red plaid backpack. I sat down beside him while Molly came and handed my outfit. "You look so cute in that uniform!"

"Thank you!" Kasey studied me a little bit and smiled.

"She reminds me of Mikan." He said.

"Who's Mikan?"

"Oh I'm sure your learn about her soon."

After breakfast, me and Kevin got out of our chair and place our dishes into the sink, grabbed our paper bag with our lunch in it place it in our bags and headed toward the door. Molly walked toward me. She kissed me on the forehead and told me to have a nice day. Then she kissed Kevin on the forehead and said the same thing. Then we open the door and made our way outside. Molly stood outside the front door and watch us leave. I looked at Kevin and sighed. Kevin looked at me for a moment. "Something wrong?"

"No.."

"Your probably just nervous after all it is your first day."

"Yeah...I guess."

"If something happens to you, I'll protect you. Your not alone, you have me, Maya and Chase there for you. Let me know if something happens at school. I'll take care of it."

"B-but.."

"Beside, I'm the oldest in our entire class. So no one really messes around with me."

"Really? Wow! That's great!"

"Although, there one thing you can't mess around with."

"Oh?"

"Gill, like I told you yesterday, he's full of mysteries. No one barely talks to him and he barely smiles. But people say that Chase saw him smile before. Anyways, don't go messing around with him, he takes things quite serious."

"Why do you say that?"

"I guess because he wants to take over this town when he's older. Or better yet, become Mayor of the little Island down in the east side."

"What kind of Island is that?"

"It's called Waffle Island."

"Oh."

When we got there, Maya, Chase and Gill were all standing near the entrance. Chase and Gill were both in the same uniform as Kevin. Maya was wearing the same uniform as me. Maya skipped playfull toward me. "Oh Angie, you look so cute!"

"Thank you."

"Just like Sakura, Mikan." Said Kevin

"Hey, now that you think about it. She does too. And people say that Gill looks like Ruka." Said Chase teasingly.

"I do not!" Grunted Gill. I looked at Chase and Kevin weirdly. Then Maya stepped in toward me.

"Mikan and Ruka are from this comic called Gakuen Alice or translate that in english Alice Academy. It's a Novel Study book were starting for the new term. We go a sneek peek of the characters last term."

"Oh."

"Gill acts more like Natsume to me, don't you think?" Chase and Kevin both looked at Gill.

"He looks like Ruka but has personality of Natsume." Said Chase. "Oh Angie, this is my best friend Gill."

Just then the bell rang as Maya and the other got up from their seats. I looked at Gill as he stood up and walked toward me. "I'm guessing you have to go to the office first."

"Yes."

"Come on, I'll come with you."

"Okay."

"Oh and like what Chase said before. I'm Gill Hamilton. Mayor Hamilton's one and only son. I've already seen you yesterday."

"Yeah you have."

We walked down the halls as people around us began whispering about us or just simply stare at us. I explain to Gill about what he said and then Gill told me what he said to his own father. By the time we got to the Office, Gill told me that he'll save me a seat in class and then walked to class. I open the door to the office and went in. I saw a lady at the counter as she looked at me and smiled. "Hello you must be the new girl."

"Yes, I'm Angela."

"Ah yes. Here are your new binders, your locker number with the cobination to the lockers and your new pencil case. I'll take you to your new class room."

"Okay."

I grabbed the binders on the counter. Two white and two red. They were both in plaids They were label. Math. Enlgish. Social Studies. Science. The lady took my hand and walked with me to the classroom. She told me her name as well. Then by the time we got to the classroom, Elli knocked on the door. My heart was pounding really fast. The butterflies in my stomach began fluttering. The door open and I saw a nice young lady. She looked down and smiled at me. "Why hello there. You must be the new student." She said.

"Yes. This is Angela. A new student here. I believe she's Kevin's younger sister." Said Elli.

"Well welcome. Please is there a name short for Angela?" Asked the teacher.

"Angie." I said.

"Okay. Please come in. The class is really excited to see you."

I grabbed the teacher's hand and walked in. The class was quite as I stepped in. There were tons of kids about my age or possibly older sitting in a row of two. The teacher wrote my name on the board and began to clap her hands. "Class, We have a new student here with us today. This is Angela, but please call her Angie for short. I want everyone to get along with this new student. If she wants to sit somewhere, please let her sit there." The teacher then looked down at me and smiled. "Please, choose a seat and sit down silently."

"Okay." I said silently and walked down the rows of seats.

Everyone began starring at me, thinking that I was the girl that was with Gill earlier on. Then I saw Gill was sitting by the window as he looked at me with begging eyes. I looked down and saw a petite girl. Her pink hair was tied into a pigtail above her ears on each side of head with a red elastic. She wore the same uniform as I am. Gill pointed down to her and begged me to sit next him instead of her. So I walked toward them. I stopped in front of the pink haired girl. She looked up at me. Her cold blue eyes glared at mines. "Who are you? Do you think you could just plan on take me away from my seat, which is right next to Gilly." She spatted. Then the teacher walks straight toward us and scolded at Luna.

"Luna! Don't you dare say that to Angie. If she wants to sit there, then you move. We treat new kids here with respect. If I hear you say another mean word to Angie in this classroom then you'll get send straight to the Principal's Office." Luna got up from her seat. She glared at me as I she walked to the other end of the classroom. I sat down and grabbed my English Binder. Gill looked at me for a moment and smiled. I heard the class gasp as they began whispering to each other.

"Thank you so much! Luna is quite annoying."

"No problem. And BTW, what is she? The queen of the school?"

"She the most prettiest and most popular girl at school. We call it the double Ps. She not very smart at all. Last term, the teacher made her sit beside me so I can help her with her homework if she needs help."

"Ah, well FYI, I was CPRS at my old school. And that's what everyone voted for me too. So I was also voted as the leader CCP group." Gill looked at me with wide eyes as class began whisper to each other again.

"Wait so your THE Angela. Angela, the most popular girl at OCD? The girl who's the leader of the CCP group."

"Yes!"

The teacher began clapping her hands as class began. The teacher began handing us the first volume our new novel study book, Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy). I looked at the cover for a moment. The teacher wrote on the board: _Read Chapter 1. _She annouce that we have to read chapter 1 by tomorrow. I sighed. _Homework on the first day of school. _Our next subject was math. Something a bit easier for me to do. I took out my math binder and open it up to a blank piece of paper. The teacher began writing some math problems on the board as everyone just sat there with their mouth wide open. _I bet everyone thought that this was hard. _I took my pencil and began writing the answers to the problem. When I was done I looked up from my piece of paper and saw everyone. Their mouth's were still wide open. I raised my eyebrow. _Wow! They must think this is really hard. I find it easy. _I looked at Gill who was still solving the problem to question 5. I heard the teacher say that once their done you get up and hand it straight to her. So I quickly wrote my name, the date and the subject. Then I stood up and walked toward her. Gill looked at me surprisingly as the others did the same. I ignore the people around me who were starring at me and walked toward the teacher. I place my piece of paper in front of her and just waited quietly as the teacher began marking my answers. Once she was done she looked up at me and smiled. "Angie, have you done this before?"

"Not really. We've done a little bit of it before I left."

"Well, you sure did a successful job."

The teacher gave me back my paper as I looked at it. 100%. I got a hundred percent. Everyone around began whispering again. 'No way, she's the smartest girl in our class!' 'She beats Gill's score by like 5%!' 'No way, even Gill can't beat her.' 'I wonder if she'll outsmart Gill in our exam.' The only one that wasn't whispering was Luna, Kevin and Gill. I sat back down and looked at my paper. _A hundred percent? Is that all I get for this class? _"Aren't you happy that your the smartest girl in our class and that you can outsmart me?" I looked up and saw Gill looking down at me. I sighed.

"Not really...A hundred percent? Is that what the teachers here gives out, just a plain 100%?"

"You should be happy. Your the youngest but the only person here that gets a hundred percent."

"Yeah. But at my old school, I get 110%"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, since we always count the bonus as a mark."

"Oh I see."

When it was time for lunch, Gill and I both got out of our seats and walked toward, Maya and Chase. I looked at Kevin who was heading toward two boys. I think their names are Luke and Owen. "Where is Kevin going?"

"He hangs out with Luke and Kevin during Lunch breaks."

"Yeah, he hangs out with the older boys around here." Said Maya.

"Older Boys?"

"The three of them are the oldest kids in our class. They're both 7 years old." Said Gill

"Oh." Just then Luna stood in front of me. She glared at me with her cold blue eyes, just like this morning. Two other girls stood one each side of her. The girl on her right was Kathy and the girl on her left was Selena. They both glared at me

"Just where do you think your going?" Luna snapped.

"Uh...to have lunch."

"Just when you think you can steal my spotlight! You outsmart me, known as a the popular girl at OCD, and decide to separate me from Gill!" Just then Maya stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone Luna! All she did was ask you to move so she can sit next to Gill!" She snapped.

"Yeah, well that's Luna's permanent seat." Barked Kathy.

"Yeah, well she's quite annoying to sit next to!" Gill barked. Everyone turned to look at Gill, even Luna. Gill walked straight toward Luna and glared at her. Luna just stared at him feeling gulity.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Your the most annoying girl at school!"

"That has nothing to do with the sitting situation."

"I made her sit next me. I gave her a begging signal so she knows what to do. At least she listens to me and made you move to a seat on the other side of the classroom. Since Angie's not as annoying like you but way smarter than you, I can finally work in peace!" Everyone, inculding Luna were shocked by Gill's words. "So don't go blaming Angie on all this when it's not her fault!" Luna glared at me for a long second.

"Your lucky to have Gill by your side. Otherwise, you would have been killed by now."

"It must suck to be you right now. Have a great life, being stuck at the bottom of the scores list."

Luna glared at me and then stormed out of the way as Maya, Chase, Gill and I walked toward a big oak tree on a tree beside the school. Gill sighed as he took out his tomato juice and tomato omelet. Before he took a bite, he place his fork down and looked at me. "Oh and Angie." I place my sandwich down and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"If Luna or someone is bugging you, please let me know and I'll deal with it."

"Okay."

"I'm glad, you came here. Now I can finally work in peace without Luna bugging me 24/7 and since your a bit smarter than me, you can help me with my work if I get confuse." He gave me a little smile and then turned away. "I'm glad I met you, Angie." I just looked at him and smiled as Gill took his omelet and began eating it. I giggled. _He's so cute when he eats._

"You love tomato dishes, don't you?" Gill stopped eating and looked at me.

"How did you know that?"

"Your lunch."

"Oh."

I took a bite out of my sandwich as Gill continue to eat his omelet. Maya and Chase were also eating silently. Just as I was finish my sandwich, I packed my bag up and sat under a tree. Maya looked at me and smiled. "I forgot to tell you, me and Chase are coming over to your place."

"Oh why?"

"I don't know. We're just really bored without your and Kevin's company."

"Oh, well okay."

Just then the bell rang as we gather our things and walked down the hill. We arrive in our classroom, as Maya and Chase went to their seats as I went to mines with Gill. Luna grabbed my arm. I looked down at her as she just glared at me. I yanked my arm back and walked away from her. Kathy and Selena both looked at me. I sat down beside Gill as class began. We did Social Studies. And finally science. For my first day of school, I sure got a whole bunch of homework to do. But some of them are pretty easy and that I can get them done in a flash. When the bell rang, I place my shoulder bag over my shoulder and walked toward Chase and Maya. But someone stopped by grabbing my arm. I turned around and saw Gill. "Do you want to come finish our homework at my place?" He asked. I looked at Maya who lip sinked the word 'Go!' Chase then walked toward us and smiled.

"So you two are dong a study date huh?" He asked. Gill and I both looked at each other and then looked away.

"I-it's not what you think." Said Gill.

"Why don't I come with you guys, so it won't be too awakard for you two."

"Fine."

I grabbed Kevin's arm and told him that I'll be at Gill's house. Kevin smiled and said that he'll let Molly know. He soon walked away with Maya by his side. I grabbed my bag and began walking with Gill and Chase. When we got there was a big iron gate in front of us with a sign that says: _The Hamilton Manor_. On the ends of the gates were brick wall with little street lights on top. Gill pushed the door as it opened. I looked at the house. There was a long driveway in front of. It goes all the way to a huge manor and makes a little round-a-bout. In the middle of the round-a-bout was a huge water fountain. I looked amazingly at it. The manor was painted white. There were lots of people working outside. Mowing the lawn. Watering the flowers. Or timing the hedges. Gill open the door to the manor as we went in. The place looks just like the living room in my house. Everything was competely white. A young maid in her twenties came toward the door. "Welcome back Gillian."

"My name is Gill, Catlin."

"Well my name is Katie."

"If you get my name right. Then I'll call her Katie."

"Fine, but your father demand me to call you Gill-"

"I don't care what my father tells you to. Your my maid so at least do what I say."

Katie look at Gill as he, Chase and I went upstairs to his bedroom. He open his room and let us inside first. It was a Louis XIV theme. I sat on his bed while Gill sat on his office desk and Chase sat on the ground. We took out our binders and began doing our homework. Chase had a hard time understanding all of it so like every 2 minutes he would ask me for help. Gill looked at Chase weirdly. "Chase, did you focus in class at all today?" He asked. Chase looked up at Gill and gave him a cheeky.

"Of course I didn't. I was too busy working on my charming smile for the girls. Especially for Angie." I grabbed a pillow from Gill's bed and chucked it at him.

"Yeah right!" I said jokingly.

"It's true."

"Yeah? Well good luck trying to steal my heart!"

"I'm sure I can win it before Gill can." Gill then took his eraser and threw it at him.

"Oh come on! Who said I liked Angie?"

"After you rescue Angie from Luna. And why is everyone throwing stuff at me today lately?"

"Because it's fun!" I said.

"And that's the best part about you." Added Gill with a charming smile.

"And that I can be the only person to make you smile?" Asked Chase.

"No, Angie made me smile once today."

"Oh no...don't drag me into this." I said.

Gill and Chase both laughed as they began talking about the homework. I lay quietly on my stomach doing my homework. Which were mostly just easy worksheets. By the time I was done I packed everything up and went to Chase. I went down onto my knees and looked at Chase's worksheets. I raised my eyebrows and place the worksheets down. Chase looked up at me. "What? Are my answers alright?"

"Yeah, there fine." Gill turned to face us.

"Fine, at least he's smarter than Luna! I swear that girl must have lost a brain or something. She doesn't even know whats one plus one is." Chase and I both exchange glances and then burst into laughter. Gill looked at us weirdly. "What? I'm serious."

"Oh Gill, you take everything so serious." Snorted Chase.

"At least the Luna part is true."

"I guess. But we'll have to figure out in our season exam." I said.

"Yeah."

I found a interesting book to read while I wait for Chase to finish up with his homework. I found a book about the history of this place. I open the book and began reading the first page of it. In my point of view...it was quite a interesting book. Gill looked at the book I was reading. "You like history?" I looked up from the book and smiled.

"Not always. The history of this place is quite interesting"

"You think so? You should read about Waffle Island." Gill took a bok out of the shelf and handed it to him. I looked at the book cover. It has a picture of a little Island filled with rainbows around it. There was a title that says: _The History of Waffle Island. _I raised my eyebrows. _Wow, Waffle Island. Mmm...Waffles. My favourite breakfast meals. I wonder if the Island looks like a Waffle? _

"Oh thanks."

"No problem. When I'm older, I want to become Mayor of that Island."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow. I wish you luck with that." I looked up from Gill and smiled. "If you need any help. I'll be there for you." Gill looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure I will need help in the future."

"Like working at Town Hall.?"

"Yeah...even though I'm quite young for that kind of job." Gill looked out the window and sighed. "I'm sure when your older, you'll help me out with the work there. Maybe even get a part time job there."

"I will. I promise." Gill holded his pinky.

"Pinky Swear?" I took my pinky and wrapped it around his.

"Deffinally."

By the time Chase was done with is homework, it was time for Chase to head back to the Inn. Which means I have to walk home, by myself. But then Gill place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as Gill gave me a little smile. "I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...It's pretty dark out."

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Yeah but you might get lost in this kind of place. Plus, I heard that strange people comes during this time of day."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine walking back here by myself."

Before I could say no, Gill yelled at his father that he'll be walking me back home. I heard his father say yes. I just stood there and stared at him as if he was crazy. Gill then walked back toward me, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of his manor. By the time we were near the Town Hall, he let go of my arm and we began walking. I just looked at the pitch blackness in front of us. I couldn't see Gill anywhere. I stopped. "Gill?" No sound... "GILL?" Suddenly I felt someone hands on my shoulder. I screamed.

"Calm down, I'm right beside you. There nothing to be af-" I stopped him from what he was saying by hugging him.

"I'm scared. Please don't leave me alone." I felt Gill's arm around me.

"Your not alone Angie, I'll stay by your side for the entire walk. I promise you that I will never abandon you." I just stood there. Shocked by Gill's words. After a while, Gill hold my hand for the entire walk. When we got to my manor, Gill raised his eyebrows.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah. What wrong with it?"

"It's nothing. I thought you were just visiting Molly and Kasey or something like that."

"No, Molly and Kasey are mines and Kevin's foster parents."

"What happen to your real parents?"

"I'll explain that some other day." I saw Kevin's head peek out the window to the living room as he opened the door. I looked at Gill and smiled. "Thanks for walking home with me today."

"No problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Cool. Sleep well tonight. And remember that promise I said." I nodded my head as Gill turned away and walked back home. The darkness swallowed him completely. 5 seconds later, I walked back into the house. Kevin gave me a weird look.

"Your lucky I told Molly and Kasey that your with Gill. Otherwise they would have freaked."

"Sorry for taking so long. I caught up into some reading about the history of this place."

"Or were you 'doing it' with Gill." I punched him in the arm.

"Very funny. But no. Beside I'm too young for that." Kevin rubbed his sore arm as he watch me walk up the staircase.

"I was kidding." I turned around and looked at him.

"I know you were."

"Beside what's up with you and Gill?"

"Nothing why?"

"I never saw him act like that to anyone, not even to Chase."

"What are you talking about?"

"You met him like yesterday, and he's treating you like his best friend."

"At least he's friends with someone beside Chase."

"Good point."

I walked all the way up, went into the change room, change out of my uniform and into my pajamas. I smiled. I lay on my bed and thought for a moment. "_If Luna or someone is bugging you, please let me know and I'll deal with it." "Your not alone Angie, I'll stay by your side for the entire walk. I promise you that I will never abandon you."_ I smiled the rooftop of my room. The lamp was on...like always. I looked at my teddy bear and smiled. "You know Teddy, I was thinkng about this since yesterday, when I first met Gill. If only time could go a bit faster."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Well there you go, Angie's first day of school. You might hear "Your not alone" a couple of times. From either Kevin, Gill or Chase. Yes, that's right, Chase. because well like I said, it's a love triangle between two best friends, Gill and Chase, both liking the same girl, Angie. I guess you can between Chase and Gill. It's pretty obivous that they like Angie, especailly Gill after all that promises he made to her. Let's hope that he keeps them. Anyways, h__ere a spoiler for the next couple of chapters...These are for people if they want to know about what's going on in the _

_**Chapter 5 ~ (were going into the future; 8 years from now) Angie's 13 her last year of Middle School. Soon going into High School. Gill, Angie and Chase are seperated from each other, since the two boys are a year older than her, they'll be starting high school. But they still talk to each other every day after school. One day, Angie and Gill will share each other's past. (I think I might make it a really short chapter because of the next two chapters.)**_

**_Chapter 6 ~ We go back into time to Angie's Past. (from when she was born till now)_**

**_Chapter 7 ~ Next Comes Gill's Past._**

_And I'm going to stop there. Sorry for those people who likes surprises and wants to read further on. It's a sneek peek of the next four chapters after this chapter. And if Chapter 8 shocking you...you'll have to wait until that chapter is made. So please sit back and enjoy the next couple of chapters that will be coming out REAL SOON!_


	5. 8 Years Later

**Chapter 5 - 8 Years Later...**

Angie

Tap, tap, tap. I began tapping the bottom of my pencil against my desk inside my math classroom, and trying to focus to what the teacher was talking about, which happen to be algebra. My favourite math unit. But right now I wasn't in the mood of doing algebra right now.

8 years as gone by pretty fast. I'm now a senior at middle school. I'm 13 years old and just started 8th grade..I now have long chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. I wore a white collar short-sleeve top with a light blue plaid bow and a black vest, a light blue plaid skirt, instead of putting my hair up into pigtails like what I did in elementary school, I kept my hair down with a hairband that matches my skirt and tie. Gill and Chase are both freshman in high school. They barely change beside their height.

Actually, speaking about Gill and Chase. The two of them haven't been getting along lately. I heard tons of rumors. My friends, Renee and Anissa, have told me all this. Words that they had told me about Gill and Chase have been bugging me lately. _"Is it true that Gill and Chase are rivals?" "I heard they've been fighting over you, is that true?" _Why would it be true? I'm sure there not rivals and one thing for sure, they would never fight over me. Sure, best friends usually argue and all but fighting over me? That doesn't sound like them at all. But since we're teens now, things could have change, not by our appearence but our friendship, bavhiour and personalities. Kind of like me, now that I have feelings for Gill. Yes, I admit it! I like Gill. No..not like. I'm in love with him. I just hope he feels the same way too. And Chase, you ask? I don't have any feelings for him. He's more like a second older brother to me. Not that I taking Kevin out of my family list or something. He's a great brother, always protecting me. "Angie, Can you please solve the next question?" Asked my math teacher. I have to focus onto my math before I get into trouble, and I won't see Gill at all today. "Angie?" But why am I always thinking about Gill and Chase, in this time of day? "ANGIE!" I shook my head and looked up at my teacher.

"Yes?"

"Angie. Can you please answer the next question? But since you were paying attention I'll make you solve two questions" I sighed as I walked toward the chalkboard and studied the two questions.

**Question 1: 3(y+2) = 2(w-1).  
Question 2: 6y+7 = 3+2(y-4).  
Define what y is**

I sighed as I grabbed a long piece of chalk and began writing down the answers for both questions. Math my favourite subject rather than, English and Social Studies.

**1. 3(y + 2) = 2(y - 1)  
3y + 6 = 2y - 2  
3y - 2y = -2 - 6  
y = -8**

**2. 6y + 7 = 3 + 2(y - 4)  
6y + 7 = 3 + 2y - 8  
6y + 7 = 2y - 5  
6y - 2y = -5 - 7  
4y = -12  
y = -3**

I place the chalk down and stepped away from the chalkboard. The teacher looked at my paper and smiled. "Well done, for a student who doesn't pay attention in class, you sure can understand anything. But I suggest you to study since after all, exams start next week and I know that you'll be graduating, but will happen if you pay attention in class and pass the exam" I heard everyone chuckling around me as I walked toward my desk as fast as I could. I ignore the people around me whispering. This time I spent the rest of the hour trying to focus. Once the bell rang for class to be over, I gather my belongings into my bag, sprung out of my desk and out of the classroom. Even though math's my favourite subject, the techer quite strict. I went to my locker, unlock the lock and open my locker. Next class was Science. My second favourite class. I exchange my math binder and textbook for my science binder and textbook. "Hey, Angie. Man I got the latest gossip about you and Gill!" I looked up and saw my friend, Renee there. She was with Kathy and Selena.

I've met Renee in 5th grade. The first year me, Gill and Chase got seperated. Luna began insulting me until Renee and Anissa came by with the teacher. Luna got into big trouble. Kathy and Selena were no longer her friends as they decided to become my friends. Together we made a group called CCP (Cute Cool & Popular) Group. See I knew that one day, I'll steal Luna's spotlight. "What is it?" I asked.

"Since we spilled almost all the rumors to you since September we figure out the whole thing incident." Said Selena.

"Oh?"

"We figure that Gill and Chase both feelings for you." Said Kathy.

"What kind of feelings?" Selena, Renee, and Kathy squealed in delight.

"L-O-V-E!" They sang. I raised one eyebrow.

"Love? Really?"

"Come on Angie. It's obvious. All the clues are right in front of you!" Said Kathy.

"Look even though the three of us have been friends for the whole time. I think of them as brother...well maybe just Chase." I mumbled the last part quietly. But it seems like Renee overheard it.

"If you only think of Chase as a brother...then what's Gill to you?" Renee and I both stared at each other for like 10 seconds until I turned away, blushing.

"H-He's...h-he's..."

"He's?"

"H-he's...j-just...a-a...f-friend."

"Oh really? By the way how your acting, you seem to like him back." I slammed my locker door shut, and closed the lock.

"He's just a friend of mines! Okay you got it!" I shouted back.

"Just admit it already. Your in love with Gill and Gill loves you too!" She shorted back.

I frozed. It felt like everything had just stopped right now. I looked at everyone who was walking to their classes stop to look at me in shock. People were then talking about me and Gill. My breathing went a bit faster and my heart was pounding harder and faster. _Gill loves me? No way impossible. Renee probably joking around. _I turned around and glared at my friends. "You know what? This is NONE of your business. So just leave me alone for the day, and don't mention anything to me about Gill! You understand?" I snapped back. My three new friends both just nod their heads. I stomped out of the crowd and into my science class. Now I got another thing to worry about...whether what Renee said was true. I'm sure bringing it up to Gill will be awkward for us, so I knew one thing for sure...I'm not going to tell him a thing.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Gill

Thankfully, school was done for the day as I grabbed all of my homework and raced out of the school. My first year at high school was awful. It was great with Angie and all. But now...it's getting complicated. I miss Angie, alot and school isn't so much fun without. Sure we hang out everyday after school but I feel like I need to see her more. Thankfully she's on her last year of middle school, so by the time summer begins she'll be transferring into the same school as me and everything will be back to normal...until I graduate high school of course.

I ran all the way back to my manor. Not turning back to see Chase catching up to me. I don't care about Chase. I see him mainly all day, everyday. But with Angie, it's totally different. We're in different schools now. She's in middle school and I'm in high school. It feels like I'm in a different world than her. I ran faster until Chase ran out of breath and stopped, just like the usual days. But next year, it's going to change.

By the time I got back to my manor, Chase was out of sight...like always. I turned around and saw Angie outside. She was leaning on the gate. It look like she's been running away from the school too. I walked up toward her. "Hey, glad your alive." Angie looked up at me.

"Yeah, same to you."

I opened the gate and let her in first. Then I went in and closed the gate behind me. It was quiet outside. No one was working. Probably that today was their break, of course. I open the front door for Angie as we made our way up to my bedroom. My room barely changed since I was younger. But that's because Angie loves the theme. I sat on my office chair while Angie lay on my bed as we did our homeworks like always. This time, it was harder to think. My most important promise, the promise I made with Angie when I was walking her home, crept back into me. _"Your not alone Angie, I'll stay by your side for the entire walk. I promise you that I will never abandon you." _I stared blankly at the paper in front. After that, she told me that she'll tell me about her past. I turned around and saw Angie. She was done her homework and just laying there looking at me. I have a feeling that she was thinking hard. I got off my chair and lay on my bed beside her. "Hey, you still haven't told me about your past yet." I said. Angie's headed turned to face me. Her brown hazel eyes glitter and her rosy pink lips smiled.

"Okay. I'll tell you about it now."

I smiled at her as she sat back up and stared at the wall in front of her. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I sat back up and hugged her. "Don't cry, you can tell me whenever your ready." I said softly.

"Okay." Then I felt Angie's breathing calmming down as she told me her story.


	6. Angie's Past

**Chapter 6 - Angie's Past**

"Congrats, Chelsea, it's a girl." Said the doctor as he handed me to my mother. Chelsea looked at me and then back at the doctor.

"She's beautiful."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Angela. Angie for short though."

"Angela, what a beautiful name." Just then my father, Vaughn and little Kevin enter the room.

"Mommy, Can I see the new baby?" Kevin asked. Chelsea smiled as she gave the baby to Vaughn. he looked at me happily.

"Chelsea, she's beautiful." He said.

"I know." Then Vaughn kneel down so Kevin could have a look.

"Kevin, meet your new baby sister, Angie." He said.

"Angie...what a nice name."

"Daddy, I want to see the new baby." Kevin whinned. Vaughn laughed as he went onto his knees so Kevin could see the new baby.

"Kevin, meet your new baby sister, Angie."

"Angie, what a great name." I saw Kevin smile as he kissed my little forehead. "I promise to be the best older brother ever!"

Ever since I came home from the hospital, Kevin will alway be by my side. He mainly fed me, and he would always sleepover in my room. He always plays with me and he especially knows how to cheer me up whenever I'm sad. He was the best older brother I could ever wanted in my entire life. But life changed as I got older.

When I was 1 years old, everything change. Whether I learn how to crawl to my first words only Kevin was the only one who was proud of me, not mom or dad. Kevin and I were both child abuse that day. Soon my parents became selfish for everything and made Kevin do all the work. While Kevin would work, Vaughn would come into my room with a whip in his hand as he began whipping me. I screamed in pain. But he would keep on whipping me until I had finally shut up.

When I was 2..every single day, I would hear Kevin scream in pain. Both Chelsea and Vaughn would beat him up. Whether it was morning or night they would beat him up. I hid under my bed most of my time not leaving my bedroom. I was worried that they would do the same thing to me. Sometimes, whenever Kevin comes into my bedroom, I would scream. Kevin would be cover in bruises on his face to his feet.

That's when he had enough. On the day I turned 3. Everything change. One night, as I was in bed. I heard the door open. My eyes flew open as I stared at the door. It open slowly as I screamed and went under the cover. "Angie, it's me, Kevin. Don't be afraid, I'm right beside you." I came out of the covers and looked at my older brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, this is going to be hard for me to explain."

"Don't worry, I'll understand anything you say."

"Okay..." Kevin took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I'm planning on running away home."

"To where though?"

"I don't know just yet. But I know that one day, you'll runaway too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I'll give you a signal to come and look for me whenever you get a chance to runaway."

"How?"

"I'll tell you some other time, but right now we need to get some rest."

Days went by as Kevin been trying to make a plan on running away. Then on the day he decide to runaway, it decide to rain. I was leaning on the door to Kevin's bedroom, watching him pack his bag with things he needs. I walked toward his bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kevin looked at me and smiled.

"Of course I'm sure."

"But if you leave, I'll be all alone."

"Angie, your not alone. I'll write you a letter through birdmail every now and then."

"When can I runaway?"

"When I find a great place for us to stay for the rest of our lives, I'll send a letter through birdmail telling you about the place. Then whenever you get a chance to, pack your backpack up with stuff and jump down through your bedroom window. Then whenever your outside, go straight to the dock. Buy a ticket to the place I told you and hopped onto the boat. Easy. I got you a little map so you know how to get to the dock." Kevin handed me a folded piece of paper. I slid it straight into my pocket. I looked up at Kevin and smiled as I gave him a big hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you. And remember, your not alone. People are watching you and there always there to protect you."

I let go of Kevin he opened his window. Some raindrops came in from the window sending a chilly gust of wind in too. Kevin sat on the window sill, looked at me as he smiled and waved goodbye before jumping off the window. I lean on the window sill as he already took off toward the port. _Why did he pick this time of day?_ Just then the door swung open. I turned around and gasp. Vaughn stood near the door. His hat cover up his expression. Then he looked up at me and gave me a evil smile. "Oh so the kid decides to run away huh?" He said.

I just stood, starring at him. Then Vaughn carried me onto Kevin's bed and began punching me out of nowhere. It hurts, alot. More like hell. No wonder Kevin ran away from home. Vaughn punched me every where. Head, arms, legs, stomach, ribs, back, anywhere you can think of. Every day, either Chelsea or Vaughn will punch. As I started a full day of Preschool, Chelsea and Vaughn would make me walk instead of getting a ride. Everyday I wore a white lacey dress and black mary jane shoes.

Then I got enough, not just that I'm getting annoyed of Chelsea and Vaughn using me as a punching bag and having me become their servant but Kevin never gave me a single mail. Not even a bird came to my bedroom window yet. But today was different.

Two years went by as I woke up by the sound of a bird tapping on my window. I got out of bed and ran to the window. Yes there was a bird there. I open my window, a morning breeze enter my room as the little blue bird flew down to my desk. I smiled. I found some bird seed that I stole in the chicken coop and fed it to the bird as I took the little envelope and opened it up. It was from Kevin

___Angela, I'm out in Castanet Island. I am right now living with a family that owns a Inn. When I told them about you and that your on your way here, they said that your more than welcome to come over and live with them as well as me. They have a daughter name Maya who is about your age, and a son name Chase who is a year older than you. I didn't attach the map to the Inn for you cause I'll be waiting for you at the port in the city. Leave the house at 10pm or earlier and make sure you catch the last boat at midnight. I'll meet you at the City Port at 6am_

I folded up the letter. Then I took a fresh piece and began writing. _Kevin, I'll be leaving at 10pm today. Don't forget. Angie. _I folded up the note and gave it to the bird. As the bird took it and flew away. I took my bag from out of the bed and began packing it up with things like my own things. Then I slid the backpack under the bed followed by my letter from Kevin and got change. I have to get up and make breakfast before Vaughn and Chelsea both come upstairs into my bedroom and beat me up.

I did the usual, cook, clean, work. While my parents just sat around doing nothing. Then by the time it was time for bed, I lay in bed pretending to go to sleep as my parents snuggled up together in one bed, like always. Then by the time it was 10pm, I jumped out of bed and headed toward my window. It was raining out. _Why did I chose this kind of day? _I place my teddy bear inside my bag so it wouldn't get wet. Then I place the map into my pocket. Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn. I turned around and gasp. Then without thinking, I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

"And there my story." I said sadly. I looked up at Gill who was looking at me.

"Angie..."

"After what happen in the past…I can't handle life any long." I looked at my bruised arm. Gill wrapped his hand around it. I looked deep into his eyes as he gave me a little smile.

"Angie, You're not alone. I'll promise to help you forget those memory of your parents and that I'll always be by your side to protect you." I smiled as he gripped me into a bear hug. I sank into his warmth and smiled. Maybe I was never alone the whole time.

We let go of each other and stared deep into each other's eyes. "I still want to hear your past." I said.

"Fine." Gill took a deep breath and began telling me his story.


	7. Gill's Past

I was a late bloomer. Born on Winter 2nd when my mother was young when she had me, in my late twenties…I think. It took me 3 weeks to learn how to crawl, walk and talk. But on my 1st birthday, I watch as my mother packed her bag up, looked at my father sadly and went out the door. Even though I was in my night clothes, I raced out the door to see my mother walk toward the dock. I finally caught up to her and pulled on her pants leg.

"Mommy, where are you going?" I asked. My mother turned around looked at me sadly.

"Honey, I'm planning on leaving Castanet Island and head to the city for a business trip." She said.

I knew what business trip means. I also knew that mother may never come back again. But she promise that one day she will come back to see me again, soon. My mother kissed me goodbye and did the same to my father, which I didn't know that he followed me all the way here, as she got onto the boat. I watched sadly as the boat quietly drifted away.

A year went by as I discover that mother died. The boat never made it to where ever they were going to. I just stood in front of my mother grave, which was all the way in Waffle Island. The beautiful spring sunlight shined on my mother grave. I sighed. I looked up at father who looks like he was about to cry. "Gill...I lost everything."

"What are you saying father? You still have me."

"I know son, but without your mother, I can't continue to become mayor."

"Don't say that father."

"I need you mother's support on everything." That's when I had it, I faced my own father and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Look, when I get older, I'll become stronger and help you at Town hall." Father looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Gill. For a 2 year old, you sure know what to say."

But instead of working, father would just stay at home. Lock himself in his bedroom and cry. I was pretty annoyed with it since I got over it seasons ago. But that when I got an idea. The very next day, father went to work, finally. I went up to his bedroom, took the wedding ring, photo albums, pictures of her and anything else that has to do with my mother and place them up to the attic. I first place the ring into a black leather box and place the box into the little secret compartment near the attic window along with the other things that has to deal with my mom. Every single day, father began to work harder and harder. And every night the moonlight glow at the little compartment where the ring was.

When I was 3 years old, I went to preschool. I didn't know anyone there and I rather am by myself instead of making new friends. But that all changes, I saw a young boy with orange hair and purple eyes. He was sitting near a tree looking sad. That when I got the courage to walk up to him. "Hey, why so sad?" I asked. The boy looked up at me and sighed.

"My parents both died. I miss them so much."

"Oh, when did they pass away?"

"Last year. They died due to a boat wreck."

"Oh, well, my mom also died last year due to a boat wreck."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Don't you miss her?"

"I do, but I just don't show it."

"Wow. Thanks." The boy looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad that I met someone that stuck in the situation as I am."

"Me too, I thought I was the only one."

"I'm Chase, I just moved here from Waffle Island. My parent's best friends, who own the Inn here plus their little daughter Maya, are taking care of me.

"Oh. I'm Gill. Mayor Hamilton's one and only son."

"You seem so proud of yourself."

"Not really."

Chase and I both burst into laughter. That's when I knew that we'll become best of friends. We supported each other in mainly everything. I was glad that Chase was there with me, and he felt the same way.

"So that's how you met Chase. You guys were talking about your dead parents." I said.

"Yeah. We've became best friends ever since."

"Oh. Interesting."

"mmhmm."

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Tons of Homework to do. _


	8. A Love Triange

**A/N: This story is going to have Gill's, Angie's and Chase's point of views in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 - A Love Triangle.**

Angie

Life is going great so far, I'm a junior at Castanet High and I'm finally with Gill and Chase again. But that's all going to change soon. School ends in 5 days which means 5 more days till I'll never see Chase or Gill again. I'll become a senior at Castanet High but I already know that it won't make a difference in the world.

I began walking to Gill's place by foot. Gill had one arm around me while the other one was carrying his homework. Chase on the other hand, was busy reading a cook book. He looked up at us and smiled. "Can't you believe it! 5 more days until we graduate." He said. Gill looked up at me from above my head and sighed.

"I know...but still...we have alot of things to do before the exams."

"Oh don't worry about that. Your smart. You'll make it."

"I guess..."

I looked at the ground, trying to hide my tears. I don't want Gill to leave me again. Not now, when we're finally getting a chance to become closer to each other. Please not now. I took my free arm and wiped all the tears away and looked up at Gill. He was starring at the pathway in front of us. His expression looks even worse then mines. His cold blue eyes were quite watery. Maybe he doesn't want us to be apart either. But for now, I don't want to bring up that topic, especially when Chase is around.

By the time we reach to Gill's manor, we went straight to Gill's bedroom and did our homework...well mainly just to study for our exams. Just like when we were kids, we would do our homework in Gill's bedroom. No where else besdide here. Another thing was that, it had never changed.

I lay on Gill's bed like always and took out my textbook and began reading it. Once I was done, I grabbed that book I was still reading ever since I was little and began reading. After a while I felt someone coming on the bed. "Your still reading that?" Gill whispered into my ear. My cheeks flushed red as I looked at him. Our noses were touching as I blushed deeped. Gill looked away smiling. Wait...there was a little blush too. I looked at the book and smiled.

"Yes, I'm still reading this book." I answered. Gill chuckled quietly to himself.

"Haha, you've been so busy in life haven't you?"

"Yeah...Wait, I've been with you so much I never gotten a chance to read."

"Oh so as if this is my fault." I giggled quietly as I looked around the bedroom, Chase wasn't there.

"Where Chase?" Gill looked around the room.

"Probably left."

"I guess so..."

"Your not going to leave too. Are you?" I looked at Gill's sad face. I place one hand on the side of his face.

"Don't worry. I'll stay a bit longer."

"Good!"

Chase

Have you ever had a feeling when your bestest friend took the person you love and just keep them away from you? How do you feel about that? Sad? Angry? Well that's how I feel. But I guess I understand everything. Gill and Angie are made for each other, they were suppose to be together through life or death. Even though Gill's my best friend and I have feelings for Angie, Gill feels the same why I feel for Angie and...well Angie feels to same way to Gill. I guess it's best to just leave those two alone sometimes and let them be. Beside, Angie wouldn't want to fall for a future-chef like me.

I walked silently back to the Inn. I decided to take the longer route so I can think a bit more. As I past the elementary branch, there was three kids, two girls and a boy walking out of the building. The two girls were on each side of the boy. I smiled. Reminds me of Gill, Angie and me. I sighed. _Gill and Angie were made for each other. They should together forever and ever. _

I arrive at the Inn in no time. I looked at the ground and sighed. Outside of this building was the time I first saw Angie. As I enter the building, I looked around a bit. It was still the same. _Nothing really change since the past years but the Inn feels so much different without Angie and Kevin with us. _

Kevin was in Collage now. Probably out in the city working or doing studies. Or...bet yet...probably already married. I shook my head no. _Don't be stupid, if Kevin gets married then Angie would have left the Island for a little while to see his wedding. _"Chase? Are you alright?" A loud cheerful voice echo. I looked up and saw no one. But I knew it was Maya's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I shouted back.

I raced up the stairs before Maya or anyone else could say another word. I just wanted to be alone right now and to also find an easy way to get over Angie and abandon my feelings. I know I sound cruel when I said 'abandoning my feelings' but I can't just can't watch someone you love walk away with someone else. Beside Gill needs her more, more than me or any other guy Angie had to chose. Just then I heard banging on my door. "Chase! Chase! Open up!" Maya shouted from outside.

"Go away Maya!" I shouted back but she didn't listen.

I watched as Maya open the door and poked her head out the door. When we were kids I remember her as annoying somehow and a **PIG! **With two short orange pigtails on the side of her head. But now she was way different. She barely eats, but I still find her annoying somehow. She had long wavy orange hair down to her back which makes her blue eyes way prettier. "Come on Chase, do you seriously think I'll ever listen to you?" She asked.

"I kinda of knew that already."

"Then why do you keep telling me to go away?"

"Because I need my own personal space sometimes?"

"Good point...I guess."

"You think so?"

"Anyways, graduating soon huh? Excited about that?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"What do you mean 'Yeah...I guess'?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure it's something alright."

"It's about Angie. I love her but so does Gill. And Angie...well she loves him, Gill."

"Oh. Are you okay with all this?"

"Not really. But I feel like Gill needs her more. Since his mom died and all."

"Yeah but your both of your parents died."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"When Gill's mother died, Mayor Hamilton was complaining that he can't continue on of becoming Mayor here because without his wife, he's hopeless. I don't want Gill to feel like that if I take Angie away from him. Plus Gill's future is way more important than mines. So Angie should be with him."

"Whatever you say."

Maya soon then left the room. Leaving me alone for once. I was surprise she just did that, just walked out of my room to leave me in peace. But now I need to find some ideas on how to let Angie go. Suddenly, I figure of something else. Maybe I don't love Angie...what if I loved Maya instead of Angie? What if I loved her more than Angie? All those years I was blinded by love between me and Maya. I kept my heart toward Angie who never saw it when I loved Maya this very whole time. Man, I'm soo stupid!

* * *

**5 Days Later**

Gill

Today was the day of our graduation. Something I'm not very happy about. Sure senior students from high schools should be happy that they're graduating. They no longer have to go to school full day. But for me...it's completely different. Probably because Angie's not going to be by my side again which means I have to wait for another year till she graduate.

I starred at my own reflection at the Sonta Tailoring Shop and sighed. Shelly walked beside me and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I wore my graduating gown with the graduating cap on my head. Luna came skipping into the store seeing me in my graduation outfit. "Wow Gill! You looked so cute in that outfit!" She squealed.

"Thanks...I guess." I sighed. Shelly was smoothing the wrinkles outfit of my gown.

"Why so sad Gill? Graduating is a exciting thing to happen." She said.

"I don't know why. But I'm just not in the graduating spirit."

"Oh, don't worry. You will be soon."

I sighed as I looked at myself the mirror once again. I wanted to tell Shelly why I was so sad, but then Luna will get furious. So I just kept my mouth shut and tried to force a little smile on my face. Maybe graduating will be fun after all. Maybe I could stay here until Angie graduates. That will give me tons of time to pick an engagement ring for Angie as well. I decided that will be the future plan for now and see how well it goes.

After 10 minutes, I walked out of the Tailoring Shop and made my way to the High School Branch. Mayor Hamilton and Angie were there already. Angie wore a beautiful pink with silver sparkle dress, sliver heels, and had a pink headband on. She smiled gratefully at me. Mayor Hamilton was just in a suit of course. Angie walked toward me. "You looked wonderful Gill. Did Shelly help you out with that outfit?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

Before I could say something, there was announcement saying that all graduate have to be on stage. I told Angie that I'll tell her later as I walked on stage. Angie and Mayor Hamilton sat in the front row.

After the graduation was over, I quickly got change into my tux and went to the church for a while. I sighed. Just then I heard footsteps coming toward me. Probably Mayor Hamilton coming to looked for me. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. I froze, hoping that the footsteps would come again, guess again. I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Angie. Her cheeks were completely flushed. I smiled.

Suddenly out of no where, Angie's moved an inch closer to mines. Once we got nose to nose, she closed her eyes and then, it happened. Our lips met as Angie kissed me passionately. I blinked twice, thinking this was a dream. But it wasn't, Angie was kissing me outside the church. Angie soon then backed up, looked at me for a moment. She blushed then she ran off. Probably back to my house. I blinked. Angie kissed me and then she ran off. I walked toward the path she took and just stood near the stairwell. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "So she finally kissed you huh?" I turned around and saw Chase.

"Yeah, she did."

I studied Chase for a moment. He too was in a tux but he doesn't look like cheerful and happy like he was always. He was sad, just like when I met him. His hands were also stuffed into the pocket of his dress pants. I felt pretty bad, stealling Chase's lover, which happen to be Angie, like that was a wrong thing to do. "Look Chase..."

"Don't worry about me. You need Angie more than I do."

"Chase..."

"I know you love her too. You just don't show it. You need her more because of your mother's death."

"Yeah but only my mom. Both of your parents are gone. So you should take her."

"Even though I love them so much. I don't really think about them that much."

"So...you kind of forgot about them?"

"No, I don't worry about them that much. Unlike you, you think about your mother nonstop. Until Angie came here."

Chase does have a point there. Maybe I do need Angie. I sighed. I guess I do need her more. I turned back to Chase who was really sad. Maybe I should give her up to him? "Chase. I know you love her. Would you like me to give her up for you?"

"Gill. Your crazy! I can't have her. I just can't."

"But you said..."

"I don't care what I said. You need her more. And beside I always have Maya."

I just stood there for a moment. Maya? Seriously? Why would he pick her over Angie? I decided not to ask that question since it was pretty obvious. Since after all, Chase does live with Maya and her family ever since preschool. It was pretty obvious Maya likes him too even though she hides it and pretends that she hates him.

After a while of talking, we went to go to the party held at the school gym. Where the party for us grads and juniors which will be coming as seniors. I glanced around looking for Angie once we got into the gym. She was there with all the other juniors girls. I sighed. _Angie looks so damn gorgeous. I wonder if she'll dance with me tonight. _

It was midnight. I've been standing near a wall with Chase. Angie was dancing the night away. Surprisingly, she hasn't ask me to dance or anything. She didn't even talk to me. _Why isn't she talking to me? Was it because of what happen earlier today? _Just then I looked up and saw Angie walking toward me. Once she was close to me she smiled at me. I smiled back. Angie looked deeped into my eyes. "Look I'm so sorry about what happen earlier on."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Just then a slow dance began to play. I looked back at Angie and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes. I'd love to."

I took Angie's hand and walked her to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck and starred deep into my eyes. She soon then rest her head on my shoulders. Suddenly she lifts her head up to my ear and whispered something. "I love you." She soon then lift her head up to see my expression. I looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

"Forever?"

"And Ever."

* * *

_Author's Notes: This is not the end! Although I wish I could tell you the ending...but I'm going to keep it as a secret instead. Rate, Review and Subscribe._


	9. The Proposal

**Chapter 9 - Proposal (1 Year Later)**

Gill

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, it's been like forever since I last wrote in here. Anyways, life is good. I can't believe a year has already past. Where did the time go to? Cause it went so fast. But that's not why I'm writing for. After a whole year of working for my father, I've got enough money to buy a engagement ring for Angie. I'm planning on proposing to her today during the party. I was shock to see that the graduation party was going to be moved to Horn Ranch. But that's because of Hanna's begging and stuff. _

_I'll write later on.._

_Gill_

I closed my diary and sighed. Looking at my wedding tux that was in my opened closet. It was a grayish-purple tux. Something that my father wore when he got married. And same with my grandfather...and well the history goes on. There was no way that I'm going to wear that to Angie's graduation. I quickly tip toed into my father's room to quickly look for something to wear. I poked my head out of my Mayor Hamilton's bedroom doorway. Yes, Mayor Hamilton was in his room. Getting ready for the occasion. I knocked on the door. Mayor Hamilton turned and smiled when he saw me. "Hello, son. Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes father, I'm looking for a suit for the graduation." I replied.

Mayor Hamilton looked at me weridly and then walked toward his closet. He open his closet door and pulled out a perfectly size black tuxedo. I smiled. I took the tux and walked away. I thank Mayor Hamilton before I closed the door so he could be in peace again. I went into my room to put the tux on and then rushed back out. I told Anissa that I'll be stopping by her little area before the ceremony starts to give Angie some flowers. Roses were her favourite flowers.

By the time I got to the little shop, Anissa hold a bouquet of red roses for me to give to Angie. I thank her as I made my way to the High School branch. As I got there, Angie was there with Mayor Hamilton. She smiled up at me once she saw me. I blushed but return the smile. The ceremony began as I took my seat beside Mayor Hamilton while Angie walked up on stage with the other graduates.

I remember when I was graduating, it was pretty boring but fun in a good way. I sighed, now it's Angie's turn to graduate and I'm already half bored. Thankfully it ended once the graduates threw the hats up into the air and cheered. I stood up and clapped. Angie was standing there as she gave me a little smile. I smiled back at her.

After the graduation, I walked back home to get change and ready to meet Angie up at her place for lunch. Once I was done, I walked to her house. Once I got there I studied her house. It was ranch that her parents still both run. But now it's just Angie and Molly living in this house since Kasey went with Kevin up to work in the city. I got to the door which was now a pinkish color. I sighed as I knocked on it. Molly open the door and smiled at me. "Good afternoon Gill." She said.

"Good afternoon." I said.

"Come on in."

I stepped in and notice that the whole room is pink. I gulped. Pink, not the best colour for a guy really. Angie came down from the stairs. She was out of her graduate gown and in her normal outfit. But she'll be in her party dress for tonight's party. I smiled. "Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"Can I asked you something, in private?"

"Sure."

I took Angela's hand and walked outside with her. Angela looked outside at the view in front of us. I looked at it too. It was a very nice view. Not a single cloud in the sky. It was crystal blue. The sun made the ocean sparkle from a distance. I looked at Angela and smiled. "I have something to give to you." I said. "And I need to ask you something about it too."

"Oh? What is is?" Angela asked.

"Come with me."

I took Angela's hand and walked her up to her bedroom. She placed her on the bed silently. With one look, I can see the expression on her face, she looked very curious. I sighed as I got teh case with the ring in it and got down on one knee. "Angie, I promise to love you forever and ever. Will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the case to reveal a sparkly diamond ring. Angie looked at me, shocked. Then she gave me a smile and blushed.

"Yes. Of course, I'll marry you." She answered.

I stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. Angie slid her arm around my neck and leaned in for another kiss. Once we let go, we made our way back to my house so we can announce it to Mayor Hamilton.

So far everything is perfect.


End file.
